Satisfied? Almost
by Twisted Bloodlust
Summary: The sequel to Satisfied? Nope. Another year, another Christmas. What will Bella find in her stocking this year? More lemons, more fun, more vampires! ExB EmxB ?x? AV/Lemons/Language


**Chapter One - Alone At Last**

_Showtime_. I smiled to myself as I wait.

_It's only a matter of minutes until he'll walk in here and after a quick throw down we can fuck like I've been waiting for all day!_

"Bella?"

"In here." I call back.

The bedroom door opened and before either of us could even properly see the other I grabbed his shirt collar and tossed him on the bed.

"Hello." he grinned, instantly picking up my intention.

I sauntered over and climbed up to straddle his waist, my hair was loose and fell over my shoulders creating a tunnel from my face to his.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen." I grinned back seductively.

We stared for another moment before I literally attacked him. The kiss was fevered, passionate, a little wild. It wasn't not too long before my hands found his hair and I grabbed hold of two handfuls that I used to pull his head to one side. My tongue glided over his perfectly smooth neck then when I got to the small dip below his ear I switched to sucking instead.

"Mmmm." he moaned, deep and gravelly, the sound made me even wetter.

I ground my ass against the hard bulge in his pants, that's all that stood between us, his pants, my panties and his boxers. My skirt could stay on if need be.

I have to admit, Alice is on to something with these little skirts. They don't get in the way and therefore make for easy access.

"Bella…" he sighed, grasping my hips in his hand to encourage more downwards pressure. I sat back up and smiled at him again. _I can hardly believe this is happening, it's been so long_.

I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head quickly, dropping it at the foot of the bed before I leant forward again and captured his lips once more.

Button's, whoever thought of them never intended on getting laid. _Oh screw it._ I popped the buttons off his pants and pulled down the zipper then rolled off to the side so he could take them off.

Flying pants and half naked blur of horny man, that's what happened in the next second and the one after that found me pressed into the mattress with my legs spread open and a rock hard penis between them.

"Ohhh," I tossed my head back into the plush comforter. Lips, on my throat, hands on my breasts and, "Ohhhhhh, God!" A more than ready cock rubbing over my pussy from the other side of my panties.

I pushed myself up harder. _Maybe if I rub hard enough the material will just disintegrate._

"They're really gone?" I asked, still a bit disbelieving that we were really alone.

"Gone." he promised, kissing my throat, down to my breasts.

"Mmmm, say it again." I grabbed his arms while we continued to grind together.

"They're all… _gone_!" he circled my nipple with his tongue, using his teeth every now and then to squeeze and nip the sensitive bud.

The excitement over this fact, that we were finally alone, it was more powerful than any aphrodisiac on earth. I reached under my skirt and obliterated the sides of my panties then pulled the scrap material out from between us so we were skin to skin.

"Ungh! My god." I panted louder now our bodies had nothing obstructing their contact.

"Are you ready?" he inquired.

"Uh, yes!" I hitched my legs higher on his waist in preparation.

We manoeuvred around slightly, angling it just right and then in a smooth, fluid action he plunged into me to the hilt.

"Ahhh!" I gasped in a sharp breath, arching my back up to get more friction on my clit. "Ugh, hard."

And that was all I had to say. Firm, non-stop thrusting began, hitting the spot deep inside of me that was knocking me closer and closer to the edge.

I reached between us and rubbed my clit for a moment, desperate for a little more stimulation.

"Uh! Don't. I'm not finished yet." he chastised, pulling my hand away quickly.

"Faster!" I demanded. If I couldn't help myself he had to help me.

Faster it came, our pubic bones colliding every second it seemed, maybe faster. I don't know because my head is banging against the headboard. But no one's here. We're alone. Thank fuck!

"Oh fuck!" I gasped in a sharp breath. Just as the tremors were about to begin I found myself empty, abandoned, twisting through the air until I was on all fours!

Again he entered me, thrusting powerfully, rocking me forward then pulling me back. We were both close, I could feel him swelling in me, pounding in harder.

"Bella." he groaned, pulling me back with a loud slapping sound of our skin connecting.

"Uh, I'm almost there." I panted and gasped for fresh air, pushing back to meet his thrusts. His hand moved around my hips and underneath me to my pussy and the moment he rubbed his finger over my clit I came with a scream and milked him to his own orgasm.

He continued thrusting through the aftershocks until neither of us could stay up any longer then we both collapsed on the bed with loud sighs.

"You missed me?" he asked.

"A lot." I nodded, slowing my breathing.

"I love you, Bella." he smiled, kissing me gently.

"I love you too, Edward." I murmured against his lips then kissed him again.

One year. Who'd have thought we'd have come so far? Come so many times…

"MOM!" Nessie yelled from the living room.

I looked at Edward and his eyes went wide.

"AUUUURRGGGHHHHHHH!" The screaming was also coming from the living room.

"Stay." I hastily ordered and got out of bed.

I pulled on a pair of pants and grabbed my shirt, pulling it too over my head at vampire speed then stormed down the hall.

"Mom she won't stop screaming and Alice isn't here and, Jake… Jake… Jake's an asshole!" Nessie held out Sarah at arm's length to me.

I took her and pushed my finger onto the end of her little button nose. This thoroughly confused her and therefore silenced her for the time being.

"Renesmee, your daughter, granddaughter, your mother. You have to figure these things out." I handed Sarah back to Nessie and closed her mouth with my forefinger when it opened to scream. "Shhh!"

She looked at me, bewildered.

"I'm talking." I told her firmly.

Nessie looked down in amazement then up to me.

"You have your own child and that means you can't be one yourself anymore. Go back to _your_ home and come to some kind of a truce with your child."

"But—"

"You had her, and as much as we all love her, you have to be her parent. Take her home, figure out what she likes, I think that you'll reach a point that you and everyone around you can live in peace." I put my hand on her shoulder and turned her back to the door, walking briskly.

"But she's not hungry, she's not tired, she doesn't need to go to the toilet, she just wants to scream!" Nessie wailed when I opened the door and guided her out.

"Well," I leant against the door frame and sighed. "Let her scream," I reached out and stroked the back of Sarah's hand. "Bye, pumpkin." I smiled then shut the door and locked it.

"Mom!" Nessie cried and Sarah did too.

"Nobody's home!" I called back, racing like an excited twelve year old back to the bedroom. I pounced onto the bed and listened as the cries and screams go further away. "_Now. _Now we're alone." I declared.

"I love them, I really do, but they're gone." he sighed with relief.

I crawled across the bed and back on top of him. "What did you say?" I asked.

"They're gone." he smirked.

"Ohhh… Again!" I pulled my shirt over my head for the second time.

Another night of sex with Edward… _marvellous!_

_

* * *

**If anyone has ideas for Christmas Activites they'd be very much appreciated. We don't really do that sort of thing in my family...**_


End file.
